


This Means War

by rowofstars



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas 2017 [13]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-13
Updated: 2017-12-13
Packaged: 2019-02-14 08:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13003938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowofstars/pseuds/rowofstars
Summary: Ten, Rose, and Clara take a break to enjoy the snow before getting down to the business of alien diplomacy. For the 31 Days of Ficmas prompt #13 - Snowball fight.





	This Means War

**Author's Note:**

> Pure unadulterated OT3 fluff!

The snowball hit the Doctor in the back of the head, dripping icy cold slush into the collar of his shirt.

He whirled around, his long brown coat fluttering out behind him. “Oi!”

Rose and Clara froze, one still kneeling on the ground to gather more snow, the other ready with another freshly packed ball in her hands.

“We are here,” he said slowly, “on an _important_ , diplomatic mission, to prevent an intergalactic incident...”

Rose dropped the snowball she was holding and pressed her lips together. The Doctor rarely got cross with either of them, but he was right, they were here for a good reason and it wasn’t to faff about in the snow. Beside her, Clara straightened cautiously, brushing off the snow from her gloves against the puffy blue coat she’d found in the TARDIS wardrobe.

“And you two are throwing snowballs,” the Doctor continued, taking a step forward. The crinkly lines by his eyes started to show as his eyes widened slightly. “And leaving yourselves defenseless!”

He bent and scooped up some snow in his hand, giving it enough of a squeeze to pack it together as he moved. Rose backed up, her mouth cruving as she reached for Clara’s arm. They weren’t fast enough, however, as the Doctor’s face broke out in a wide, almost manic grin, and the snowball came flying at them.

It smacked Clara in the arm, and he bent to make another as the girls squealed and ran for cover. The next ball hit the tree next to Rose, but she returned fire immediately.

“Ha! Right on the arse!” Clara exclaimed, letting out a peal of laughter as Rose ran towards her.

He gave Rose a saucy look, his eyebrows wiggling ridiculously. “Oh, you’ll pay for that Rose Tyler!”

“I hope so,” she replied, grinning with her tongue poking between her teeth.

At that moment, Clara dumped a handful of snow right down the back of Rose’s coat, and she shrieked. “Who’s side are you on!”

Clara stopped and shrugged, her head tilted to the side in amusement. “My own.”

Snow starting flying right and left, then. It was thrown, kicked, and even blown by some previously unused setting on the sonic screwdriver.

Diplomacy could wait, they decided, right now, it was war.


End file.
